One mistake
by EmotigoneCrazy
Summary: My story is not a happy one, nor does it have a happy ending. I am the product of a mistake made years ago. I Am Danny Masters, and this is my story. AU Dark warning


This is the product of my evil mind when i am alone. i am not suicidal, and i am not a goth or have any want to do something like this. It is Dark, just warning you. i need to get these thoughts out of my head instead of let them stew, so that is what this oneshot is for.

hope you enjoy.

* * *

One mistake

A boy, about age 15 sits in a dark corner all by himself. He has no friends, and is almost mute. He rarely talks to anyone. It is hard to believe this boy, dressed in all black with raven black hair and china blue eyes, is the brother of popular, smart Jazmine Masters.

Yes, that's right, masters.

That boy is me, Daniel masters. My story is not a pretty one, nor does it have a happy ending. I am a mistake, and have been for the past fourteen ears of my life. I'm almost mute, and have no loving family to call my own. If you want to know how this story started, it started about twenty years ago, in a place called Amity Park…

Maddie and jack Fenton had just gotten married. They had a wonderful hose on the corner, and it even had a basement so they could build a lab for their ghost experiments!.. if they could catch a ghost. Everything was going fine, until about three years later when they had their first daughter.

Now don't get me wrong, she was a beautiful baby, aqua blue green eyes, beautiful red hair, a perfect little girl. But Jack and Maddie weren't ready for a child.

About a year later, they had almost no money. The government had stopped buying their inventions and was getting them from another source, the DALV group or something. Jack and Maddie barely had enough money to feed themselves and their daughter. So they decided, that in a last ditch effort, they would make a portal to the ghost zone. This way they could make millions on ghost research.

Unfortunately, their plan backfired.

After the portal was made, it malfunctioned when they turned it on. The portal fired a deadly wave of ectoplasm at Maddie. The ectoplasm didn't seem to affect her outside, but who knows what that type of ectoplasmic exposure could do to a persons cells? Try and try as they might, they could not find a cure.

Maddie blamed Jack for the accident.

They got in a fight, not just over the portal, but the childcare issues, money problems, and home problems. The fight ended horribly, with Jack getting angry and almost hurting Maddie physically.

She divorced Jack, took Jazmine, and went to the comfort of an old friend, Vlad masters.

A few months later, after a marriage to Vlad, and getting settled in her new home, they found Maddie was pregnant with jack's child. She refused to abort it, being against such methods, and Vlad convinced her to keep it.

After the child was born though, he turned out to be a lot like his biological father jack Fenton. He had Jack's hair, and his nature.

Maddie and Vlad couldn't stand a child like Jack, and they couldn't give him up now, it was too late.

For thirteen years he lived, he was fed like a prisoner, treated like a slave in his own home. He had no love, and his sister wasn't allowed near him. He wore raggedy hand-me-downs, and was sent to the worst schools.

Then, when he was thirteen, he started showing ghostly powers. He thought he finally had a way to release his anger towards his _family_. Only later did he connect the accident before he was born to his powers, but he didn't care.

He started training himself, and releasing his anger on the ghosts he only now realized existed.

This is my past. Now, I am the most feared being in the ghost zone, with only two ghosts who still have the courage to treat me as an equal instead of a king.

The first I met about a year ago, when the world finally started seeing my more deadly fights. His name is plasmius, and he seems to think I want to be his apprentice. Like I would ever go so low as to be taught my ways by someone else. He doesn't seem to get it though, and bugs me every single time I meet him, then has the guts to try and disable me and take my spot in the ghost fear list!

The other is a ghost who controls time itself. He never feared me, even though I tried to kill him at first. He soon took the job of protecting me, training me, and being like the father I never had. He knew my future, past, and present, and took it upon himself to raise and support me.

But no matter what love he gave me, I thirst for more. I am Danny masters, feared by many, loved by one.

Maybe that's why I am in a dark corner, all alone. Maybe that's why I dress in black and never talk. Maybe that's why my eyes start to glow red as I press the gun to my head. I was never loved. This will help me a lot more than it will hurt you…

"TIME OUT!"


End file.
